


Panic at the Disco

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Bars and Pubs, Card Games, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, Disco, Espionage, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Intrigue, Japanese Culture, Robots, School, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Surreal, Theft, Undercover, Villains, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: For Atachi Mimi, the Bubble Era never burst.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 3





	Panic at the Disco

Panic at the Disco

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

For Atachi Mimi, the Bubble Era never burst.

* * *

_Sogetsu Gakuto, twelve years old: head of Student Council. Kamijo Tatsuhisa a.k.a. “Rook,” eleven: one of Goha 7 th’s best Duelists. Kirishima Romin, also eleven: a much-adored guitarist._

Atachi Mimi sat by herself at the bar, memorizing the information she’d been given.

They were the most powerful business entity in the world, with a hand in everything and the resources to _censor the internet_ , yet their intelligence on a group of kids was limited to a rag put out by an elementary school? Were the spy drones on the fritz?

To unwind after a difficult workday, she liked to put on her makeup and a nice dress, and party from dusk till dawn. Tonight, she only accomplished half her routine.

As an executive of Goha Corporation, a sixth of Top of Hexagon, it was her job to make sure nothing damaged the company’s portfolio or totalitarian-by-any-other-name control over the city.

Complaining wasn’t her style. Atachi nominated herself for this assignment. She did it for the clout, but raking in the extra money couldn’t hurt. She rather be recognized for results than being called a gold digger.

Always mistaken for a child, even when she had a Spaghetti Napolitan-loving child of her own, going undercover at Ohdo Yuga’s school would be a snap. Even in places where people knew her, the involuntary response to her true age was to think it was a joke. It certainly didn’t help matters that her scene involved spaces children should not tread: alcohol, all-night dancing, pool, racy fashion.

She said bye-bye to her ID. The “I am an adult” sign hanging down her back did better at getting the message across.

If she could package her eternal youth into a beauty skincare line, oh the riches!

No more bowdlerizing! She had to retrieve Ohdo Yuga’s notebook and remove this virus sabotaging their well-oiled system! Rush Duels…There must be a way to uninstall it! Yes, she’d find it! She’d be the cure master!

_My time to shine will not end! I’ll prove myself to President Goha! Ahahahaha! I’ll earn that promotion!_

“Bartender, fix me another drink!”

_Bubbly Elf, Kanan the Ganguro Swordsmistress, One-Length LaMoon, Dian Keto! Pull on your garters! Step up under the neon lights and mirror ball, and lambada! Time for a fevered night on the town!_

Lost Decade?

The eighties and nineties never died. The bubble never burst. The era was alive in her.


End file.
